Cloud computing provides additional computing and storage resources available to users of local machines. However, users on the local machines may neglect to configure their local machines to take advantage of the cloud computing and storage resources. The local machines may generate limited generic notifications of the additional computing resources that are often neglected by the users of the local machines.